


You Didn't Know?

by Batfink



Series: And then there were two [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bucky Barnes Returns, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, because reasons, double bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, you didn't know?”  The first Bucky asked, staring across at Steve who was gaping at the second Bucky.</p><p>“Of course I didn't know there were two of you.”  Steve exclaimed.  “How the hell could I know there were two of you, how the hell are there even two of you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Know?

Steve had almost given up hope of tracking down Bucky when he showed up, out of the blue all by himself in the middle of one of Doom's bot attacks.

The relief Steve felt at having him back was overwhelming, but like the proverbial bus that you wait an eternity for, somehow a week later, another Bucky turned up.

“Wait, you didn't know?” The first Bucky asked, staring across at Steve who was gaping at the second Bucky.

“Of course I didn't know there were two of you.” Steve exclaimed. “How the hell could I know there were two of you, how the hell are there even two of you?”

“It says here.” Nat began from her position in front of a Stark laptop. “That the other Bucky was stolen from a different universe.” Nat was digging through the Hydra files that she had dumped at the fall of SHIELD.

“How do we tell which is which?” Steve asked.

“You're dead.” The second Bucky informed him. It was the first time he had spoken since they found him.

“What?” The first Bucky asked him.

“Died of a heart attack.” The second Bucky mumbled. “I joined the army, day after the funeral.”

“Oh!” Steve exclaimed. “Oh, Bucky.” 

“Well, that answers that question.” Nat sighed, closing the laptop.

 

They eventually decided that to make it easier, the first Bucky, would keep that name and the second Bucky would go by James.

It took a long time, but eventually, they started to piece their memories back together. It seemed that over the past seventy years Hydra had been alternating between the two of them in a bid to minimise any 'wear' on their asset. They had however also been sent out together on larger missions which was why they had been aware of each other.

James like Bucky had been captured by Hydra, but with no Captain America, he was never saved that first time and had been turned into the Winter Soldier a lot earlier. His left arm had been lost in an explosion during one of his earliest missions for them. He had no idea how he had ended up in this universe though.

 

If the Avengers had thought Steve was happy to get Bucky back, it was nothing compared to how happy he was to have two of them. He wandered around the tower with a permanent dopey grin on his face, like all his Christmases had come at once. The two of them were also ridiculously happy to be around him, perhaps James more so, since he had already watched Steve die. It meant that while he found the new Steve somewhat strange, he couldn't help but want to keep close to him. Which meant that wherever Steve went, at least one of them was always close beside him. Naturally, that meant that all three of them were now living on Steve's floor of the tower.

“What are you doing?” James asked as he came out of the kitchen and eyed the two on the sofa.

Steve raised his eyes to look at him and slowly pulled back from where his lips had been pressed to Bucky's. “Ummm.”

Bucky twisted to look back at James. “You mean you never?”

James shook his head and looked down at his feet. “Never got the chance, I suppose.”

Steve stood from the sofa and approached him slowly. He placed two fingers under James' chin and gently lifted his head until their eyes met. “Do you want to?”

James' eyes widened and he nodded fractionally, the tip of his tongue peeking out to swipe across his lips. Steve smiled at him and then lowered his lips to meet him. The kiss was tentative, James unsure, Steve holding back, trying to remember what it had been like the first time Bucky had kissed him. It had been the night before Bucky left for basic training the fear of never seeing each other again far greater than the fear of doing something illegal, which probably explained why James had missed out.

Steve slid his arms around the other man, pulling him towards him as he deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies close together. James moaned into his mouth. “God that's hot.” Bucky announced from the sofa startling James and making him pull back. He looked shyly at Steve who used his arm around his waist to steer James over towards Bucky. He pushed him down to sit on the sofa and then wedged himself between the two of them.

Bucky immediately pushed Steve back on the sofa and winked at James. “Watch and learn.” He leaned down towards Steve and swung one leg over Steve's thigh before pressing into his side, his right hand slipping up under Steve's t-shirt pinching his nipple and making him yelp before pressing his lips into the crook of Steve's neck.

James watched for a moment as Bucky nibbled and licked at Steve's neck and then leaned down, swinging his leg over Steve's other thigh and matching his position to a mirror image of Bucky's.

“Oh, fuck, guys!” Steve exclaimed as he was surrounded by the two men. They moved as one as they reached for the bottom of Steve's t-shirt and pulled it up and off. Hands and mouths sweeping down across his now exposed flesh.

Bucky reached for Steve's belt as James went for the zipper and they soon had Steve uncovered, warm flesh fingers linked with cool metal ones as they wrapped a hand each around Steve's cock, stroking together as Steve twitched and jerked beneath them while they continued to suck marks onto his neck and chest.

The hands separated after a few firm strokes. Metal fingers sliding down to play with Steve's balls while Bucky's thumb found Steve's slit and pressed down before smearing the sticky drops across the head.

Steve's whole body was on sensory overload, every inch of his body seemed to be receiving attention, warm mouths, firm thighs, talented hands, he was overwhelmed with pleasure and his hips jerked up sharply as he came, panting for breath as Bucky stroked him through the aftershocks. 

Steve forced his eyes open in time to see James swipe a metal finger through the mess on Steve's stomach and bring it to his lips a sly grin crossing his face as he licked it clean.

“Not bad.” He smirked, swiping his finger through it again and holding it out. “Wanna taste?” He asked Bucky who leaned across and opened his mouth, closing his lips around the cool metal and pulling back off slowly.

Steve groaned, his cock twitching in a valiant, serum enhanced attempt to rouse itself again as he slumped into the sofa cushions. “You two are gonna be the death of me.”

“But what a way to go.” Bucky grinned then reached out and grabbed the front of James' shirt and pulled him forwards into an open mouthed kiss, a wide eyed Steve trapped between them.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote the fic where Steve met Bucky's distant relative TJ, I realised that I really couldn't have them get together with Steve because they were related, so instead, I found another way to make a hot and meaty super-soldier sandwich.


End file.
